Curse Of My Own
by purplelover188
Summary: What if Regina never casted the Dark Curse? What if our characters never went to Storybrooke? What if Emma was born in the Enchanted Forest? What would happen? Would the characters still make the same choices they made? How would the story unfold? The pairings are generally canon ships. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Entrance

_A few weeks after Snow White's wedding..._

The footsteps echoed in the dark hall. The guard looked around. He tried to find the source of the noise in the dim light of the torches on the walls. He turned around. It was a big mistake. The Evil Queen ripped out the guard's heart and crushed it between her fingers. The guard's dead body fell on the ground. Regina didn't even look at the man she killed. She took a step closer towards the metal bars and grinned slightly after seeing Rumpestiltskin's familiar face.

"Welcome, dearie. To what do I owe this visit?" Rumplestiltskin asked sarcastically.

"You know that Snow and Charming got married a few months ago. And I can't stand this. They are living the happy life that I will never have. I need to find a way to destroy their happiness." Said Regina ambitiously. On her face there was an expression mixed with anger, hate, envy and sadness.

"I am afraid you don't have as time as you thought to destroy their happiness, dearie. Snow White is expecting a child. That child will be your end. She will defeat you when she reaches 28 years old. If you don't destroy her, she will end you." Rumplestiltskin let out an evil cackle.

Regina was shocked. She decided to kill the baby when she was born. She pretended like she didn't hear the cackling Rumplestiltskin while she was leaving the prison with fast and angry steps.

 _Few months later.._

 **Snow's POV**

I put my hand on my already swollen belly. I wasnt able to get the words Regina said the day she crashed or wedding out of my head. _I shall destroy your happiness. If it is the last thing I do._ The fact that she had been silent for so long was scaring me. I was worried about myself, my people and especially my baby.

"David..." I started talking. "I am worried about our baby." David looked at me.

"Is it because of Regina' threat? Still, Snow?"

I nodded my head slightly. He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry, Snow. She hasn't done anything for months. All she wants is keep us on edge, nothing else." Said David.

He was trying to calm me down. I wanted so bad to believe his words. But I could feel that Regina was waiting for the right time to hurt us.

"No, David. There is someting bigger. I can feel it." I paused for a moment. "We need to go to Rumplestiltskin. We need to learn what Regina's plan is." I said with a determined voice.

"Snow that is extremely dangerous. _He_ is dangerous." David protested.

"I am willing to take any risk to know that my child will be safe." I wasn't going to give up easily.

"Alright." David finally gave in. He had accepted the defeat.

 **David's POV**

I held Snow's hand while we were walking side by side in the dark path that led to Rumplestiltskin's cell. We shouldn't have been here. When we reached the cell Rumplestiltskin was looking like he was expecting us. He grinned.

"Snow White and Prince Charming! What a wonderful suprise!" He laughed.

Snow took a step closer. "We are here to-"

"Yes, yes. I know. You are here to learn about Regina's plan." He interrupted Snow. "But all magic comes with a price." He started laughing.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"The name of your daughter."

"That is ridiculous, Snow. Let's go." I wasn't trusting Rumplestiltskin.

"Emma. Her name will be Emma." Said Snow.

"Emma, huh? What a beautiful name!" He cackled.

"We told you what you wanted to know. Now tell us about Regina's plan." Snow was reaching the end of her patience.

"Oh, yes. Regina's plan. She is planning to kill your child. Your daughter, Emma, is the product of true love. That's why she possesses a great power. She is the only one that has enough power to defeat Regina. When she is 28 years old the prophecy will come true. She will defeat The Evil Queen. You must never let Regina find her. You have to leave her. Give her to someone else. She has to grow up without knowing her destiny or her parents. Only then she can be safe. The will be the savior of all of us." Rumplestiltskin started laughing maniacally again.

Snow and I were still trying to process the news we just learned.

"Let's go Snow." I could finally manage to say. Snow blinked a few times to get rid of her tears and nodded slightly.

...

When we returned to the castle we were both exhausted. It had been a long night for both of us. I woked up with Snow screaming in the middle of the night.

"David. The baby is coming."

 _ **Authors**_ _ **Note**_ _: Another OUAT story I started 2 years ago. I only wrote the first two chapters before so there might be some change of style with the writing in the next episodes. But I hope you like this AU and please leave you reviews. Thank you!_


	2. A Day As Dark As Night

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I left this story for a really long time but now we will continue from where we left off.**

 **David's POV**

I looked in Snow's eyes with worry. What were we going to do now? Regina was after our baby. While I was thinking about these Snow's screams grew louder. Everyone in the palace was awake.

...

I approached Snow who was holding our daughter in her arms. I took my daughter in my arms and kissed her. Snow was crying. Were they the tears of happiness or of desperation? Suddenly I heard her voice. She was talking through her tears.

"David we have to leave her."

I just stared at her face blankly.

 **Snow's POV**

What did I just say? Could I just leave my daughter like that? I had to.I had to do that for her to live a safe life.

"Are you aware of what you are saying?" David asked. There was desperation in his eyes. He was afraid of the answer he was going to get. And I was afraid of the answer I was going to give.

"Yes, I am aware. We have to do that, David. For her own sake. We have to give her best chance to her." I started to cry once again. This time David was crying too. He agreed in the end. I wrapped our daughter into her blanket. I added a letter to it. Then, when the time is right, she was going to be able to learn that we love her and didn't leave her voluntarily. The letter said:

 _Emma;_

 _My dear daughter. When you read this, you will be 28 years old and ready to do what you are destined to do. We are so sorry for leaving you. Please never think that we didn't want you. We are doing this for you. To give you your best chance._

 _Your mother and father who love you very much, Snow White and Prince Charming..._

My tears were wetting the paper, causing the ink to spread. I placed the letter in an envelope and put the royal necklace in it. It was an emerald green necklace with the royal crest on it. I kissed Emma one last time and gave her to David to leave her. It was the most difficult and painful thing I ever had to do.

 **David's POV**

I walked on the streets of the village with Emma in my arms. I was on edge. Regina's men could've been anywhere. She must've gotten the news of our daughter's birth. The time was running. At last I reached a house and knocked on the door. I left our baby and I went away.

 **Joan's POV**

I jumped at the knock on the door. Who could've been at this hour? I didn't have anyone. I was all alone. No one would've visited me in the middle of the night. I was scared. I peered outside through the gap of the door. There wasn't anyone. I opened the door slightly. And I saw it. It was a baby. A very cute baby. She was wrapped in a blanket and put in a basket. There was an envelope in the basket. It said _To Emma_ on it. I assumed that the envelope was for the baby-for Emma. There was the royal seal on it. I opened the envelope. In it there was a letter for the baby and a necklace with the royal crest on it. I was more suprised than I was before. I started to read the letter. It was obvious that it was written with great pain, the ink was spread because of tears. Everything started to become clear after I read the letter. While I was taking the baby inside the house, I noticed a note on her. There was no name on it. It said;

 _Raise her as your own daughter and don't let her find out who she truly is until the time is right. Only like this she can be safe._

Snow White and Prince Charming...

 **Post Script: Joan is my own character. She will be the adoptive mother of Emma. Please review the story. It means a lot to me. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
